The Lives and Times of Naruto
by Kuromoki
Summary: Naruto in a videogame setting. OP! Naruto and Massive XOver. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

"This is the end! Die Madara Uchiha!"

As Naruto shouted that, Madara Uchiha died from a Sennen Goroshi-Kunai Version. Turning to face Sasuke, Naruto shouted out, "We won!"

Sasuke just stared at the scene that just played out in front of him. He then started muttering a prayer for his departed ex-immortal ancestor who died via Kunai to the ass.

However Sasuke froze mid prayer when the world turned grey.

Then in front of Naruto a list of worlds started scrolling in front of him.

**'And so, the 4th Great Ninja War was won by the Allied Shinobi Forces led by the 5 Kages. The hero of the war Naruto Uzumaki was hailed as the new God of Shinobi and was granted the title of 'Dai-Kage' where he ruled the entire Elemental Nations under the name 'United Shinobi Village' after the Allied Shinobi Forces decided to put aside their differences. Naruto Uzumaki then worked from 9AM to 9AM everyday until his death bed where he was discovered to still be filling out paperwork hours after his heart stopped beating.'**

...**  
**

...

...

...

**'Congratulations! You have completed the story line, 'Naruto - Ruler of the Elemental Nations!', please wait...Saving...'**

**'Congratulations! You have completed 100% of the game, 'The Lives and Times of Naruto', You have unlocked the title Dai-Kage and Pencil Pusher! You have unlocked new photos in the Gallery! You have unlocked New Extra Items and Extra Content! Please head towards the options page to check your titles and the front page for the gallery. Extra Items and Content can be selected upon New Game.'**

**'Thank y****ou for playing the new expansion of 'The Lives and Times of Naruto', we are currently working on another story line Look forward to the update that will arrive soon!'**

**Save Complete. Returning to Title Page...**

...

...

...

...

As the Naruto's view faded to white, he could only say, "That's it?! I fucking die from paperwork? You fucking kidding me?!"

Letters than started appearing in front of him until the words **'The Lives and Times of** **Naruto'** were shown. Below that were 5 options.

**New Game**

**Continue**

**Gallery**

**Options**

**Quit**

"Fuck this. You mean I completed this shitty game only to find out I die from paperwork of all things? I'm going on a vacation. Continue**.**"

The words in front of Naruto then disappeared and new words appeared in place.

**You have chosen 'Continue', please choose an option.**

**Load at last saved location**

**New Game +**

**Back**

"New Game +."

Again the words disappeared only to be replaced with new ones.

**Would you like to start a new story line or would you prefer Sandbox Mode?**

"Sandbox Mode."

**You have chosen Sandbox Mode, please choose the available Extra Items.**

"Everything."

**You have chosen everything. Would you like to unlock all Extra Content available to you?**

"Yes."

**Your previous High Score of 100000 points can be converted into Ability and Skill Points respectively. Would you like to do so?**

"Yes."

**Please select your age.**

"5."

**You have chosen Age 5, are you certain?**

"Yes."

**Please select your allegiance.**

"None."

**You have chosen None, if you are certain, please type in a last name.**

"S-H-I-K-I"

**You have chosen last name 'Shiki', is that correct?**

"Yes."

**Please select the template you would like to use.**

With that, Naruto's world shifted to that of a grey room with statues of himself everywhere doing whatever they were doing. Moving towards the back, he stood in front of a statue of himself staring ahead lethargically. On it's plaque read **'Broken Naruto, he's so broken that he doesn't have the motivation to do anything. Perfect for anyone who wants to just do whatever they want!'**, below that had the stats of this Naruto and all of them were ranked EX.

Naruto just tapped the plaque with a finger and the world shifted once more to whiteness.

**You have chosen 'Broken Naruto' as the template. Is that correct?**

"Yes."

**Please distribute your extra 1000 Ability and 10 Skill points now.**

"Add 75 to everything. Save the rest. Save skill points."

**You have finished character creation. Please choose starting location.**

"Hm... A good place to start huh... Snow Country."

**You have chosen Snow Country as your starting location. Are you sure?**

"Yes."

**Start Ga̶̶̶̶̶̶— There are currently new updates available. Would you like to download?**

"Oh? Yes."

**Downloading...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Download Complete. Would you like to hear update notes?**

"Sure."

**Update notes: Changes to Sandbox Mode.**

**Character Levels are now infinite. Every 1000 points for every Ability stat will now unlock a new Special Skill and subsequent amounts will level skill up. Difficulty Setting also added to Sandbox Mode. Etc.**

**New Story line added.**

**New Unlockable content added.**

**End update notes.**

**New update completion rate: 84.50%**

**Would you like to start Sandbox Mode now?**

"Hm... I'm tempted to say no, but I'm sure I can discover new content in Sandbox Mode. So yes, Game Start."

**Acknowleged. Loading...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Enjoy.**

With that everything faded to white and Naruto was gone.

* * *

**AN: So I was reading some more of these VG! Naruto fics and I got hooked. So I'm going to try writing my own. Very short prologue chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto woke up, he found himself butt naked in the middle of a snowstorm somewhere.

"Son of a fucking bitch! Why is it that I always wake up somewhere like this. And where are my clothes! When I get my hands on the creators on this shitty game I'm going to̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶—･"

He was cut off mid rant when a growl was emitted from the side. Looking towards the source of the sound, Naruto saw that it was a Artic Wolf that was looking at him while drooling.

Naruto in turn looked back with a disturbing glint in his eyes. "Hello there. You have something I want...!"

The wolf seeing the glint in Naruto's eyes whimpered and realized just how outclassed it was. It slowly started moving backwards, but Naruto would have none of that.

"Oh hell no. You're not going anywhere!" With that he charged at the wolf who whimpered again but charged at Naruto anyway hoping to win the fight for survival.

...

**Exp +50!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**You have extra Ability Points and extra Skill Points.**

**You have gained Wolf Pelt x1, Wolf Meat x1, Wolf Fang x2, Wolf Claws x2, and 50 Ryo.**

Naruto looked up from the wolf he had just killed via strangulation as screens opened up in front of him denoting his level ups. "Inventory. Materialize Wolf Pelt." Calling out a command, the Wolf Pelt he had just gotten materialized in his hands and he quickly wrapped it around himself. Luckily the wolf was an adult so the Pelt was quite large and covered him perfectly. Though it didn't stop the cold from assaulting his face and feet. He would need to find shelter quickly or risk a frost bite. Shitty game didn't give him any protection against the elements unless he was wearing footwear of some kind.

Luckily for him, if an arctic wolf was nearby then it meant that there was shelter nearby as well. Looking at the mountain he was close to, he realized that there were no doubt caves for him to rest in. Naruto started running up the mountain and sure enough, he found a cave. Jumping in, he instantly let out a sigh of relief when the elements stopped attacking.

Sitting down and leaning against the wall, he called out. "Stat Window." What appeared before him was a screen showing all his current stats.

**Name : Naruto Shiki**

**Age: 5**

**Class: None**

**Current Level: 3**

**Exp till next level: 15/40**

**Unused Stat points : 115 Unused Skill points: 13**

**Strength: 125/1000**

**Intelligence: 125/1000**

**Endurance : 125/1000**

**Stamina: 125/1000**

**Speed: 125/1000**

**Luck: 125/1000**

**Reflexes: 125/1000**

**Acrobatics: 125/1000**

**Chakra: 125/1000**

**Chakra Control: 125/1000**

**Divinity: 125/1000**

**Darkness: 125/1000**

"Hm... Add all to Speed." As he said that, all 115 stat points were added to Speed bringing it up to 240. "Skill Tree." Another screen popped up in front of Naruto.

**Available Skill Tree: Unlock Chakra(0/1)**

Seeing it, Naruto sighed while running his eyes. "Add Skill point. 'Unlock Chakra'." After saying that another window popped up, but Naruto closed it instantly. "Add Skill points to 'Physical Body Tree' and 'Spiritual Tree' and 'Chakra Tree'. Now then, let's see if there are any new skills..."

As Naruto scrolled through the already familiar list, he was disappointed that their were no new skills added in the latest update. "Bah, who needs em. Skill Tree, Max 'Environmental Resistance'."

**You have maxed Environmental Resistance(3/3) of the Physical Body Tree,You have 6 skills points remaining.**

"Hm...Skill Tree, Max 'Reduced Chakra Usage' and 'Enlightened'."

**You have maxed Reduced Chakra Usage(3/3) of the Chakra Tree and Enlightened(3/3) of the Spiritual Tree. You have no skill points remaining.**

**You have unlocked 'Improved Chakra Usage(Overwrites Reduced Chakra Usage)'**

Naruto nodded at the message and closed all the screens. He then turned over and went to sleep. No point in trying to weather a snowstorm in only a pelt. He could wait until the snowstorm stopped or at least subsided a bit before trying to find civilization.

What a great start to a vacation.

...

When Naruto woke up again, he noticed that there was some sunlight streaming into the cave. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he got up and looked out the entrance.

It looked like the snowstorm had subsided and he could finally find civilization. Then all that was left to do was kick back and enjoy.

Walking out of the cave, Naruto stretched. The biting cold from yesterday was now toned down due to him maxing '**Environmental Resistance**'. It was still there but it was at a bearable level with his current stats.

Looking around him, Naruto searched for the notable landmarks of Snow Country hoping it would give him a general idea of where he currently was. Hearing a loud sound approaching, Naruto started heading towards the source. What he found told him a lot about where he was. For a bit off from the save he had stayed in was a tunnel with train tracks going through it.

That explained where he was and that he was pretty close to town. Though now he was curious, was it still Doto who ruled Snow Country? or was it Koyuki instead? That was the thing he hated about Sandbox mode, the rulers of each country were all random and depended on some luck factor that he never bothered to figure out.

His musings were answered when he saw the train exit the tunnel carrying loads of metals. Standing guard over it near the side was Nadare Roga and Mizore Fuyukama. Naruto had played enough to know that Doto was always the ruler if he had Nadare Roga and Mizore Fuyukama in his bodyguard unit. Though Fubuki Kokuyoku was missing. He guessed she was out scouting or something since as far as he remembered she wasn't really suited for fighting.

At least if she was under Doto's rule. If she was under Koyuki's, then she would be a monster. Probably had something to do with the affinity to rulers thing that he didn't really understand. All characters seemed to have an affinity towards a certain ruler and depending on the ruler they were under there stats underwent a change making them weaker or stronger. Naruto himself was almost always under Tsunade's rule which always ended with him having at least S rank if he ever ended up in the Bingo Book. The few times that he wasn't, he would only be SS rank if he was ruling Uzugakure and SSS if he had no place to rule. Anyone else or place would always range from him being between C~A rank. Of course if he chose to remain a civilian then he would always be F rank something which caused him a lot of ire.

Why couldn't he be bad ass as a civilian!?

Turning his focus back to the train, he watched it disappear out of sight. Judging from the direction it was heading in, it was heading to the capital of Snow Country. Naruto was tempted to head their and start undermining Doto's rule. It was always fun to watch douche-rulers blow a gasket when they couldn't find the saboteurs fucking with them. However he remembered he was here for vacation, so with a sigh he headed in the opposite direction.

...

Finding a town wasn't hard, especially if he followed the train tracks which led him straight to a town near the base of the mountains which mined metals for the capital.

Stealthily moving through the town, he made sure he wasn't seen by anyone. He needed to steal some clothes first since people who saw a kid in a wolf pelt walking around tended to be too nosy for their own good. Then he would have to find a place to live so he could set up his 'Base'.

Another thing he hated about the game. If he had no allegiance, then he would have to wait until he could create his own 'Base' before he was allowed to access his 'Extra Items' which would make his life a lot easier.

Spotting the perfect target, Naruto made sure no one was watching before he quickly swiped the shirt that was hanging off a rock protrusion on the side of the mountain. No doubt it belonged to a worker but oh well, finders keepers or something like that.

Quickly putting on the shirt, he adjusted the wolf pelt until it resembled a hakama. While it wouldn't survive close scrutiny, people tended to think exotic pants were the norm. Stealthily making his way closer tot he entrance of the mines, he looked for the boots people would wear before entering. When he found a pair, he swiped it before anyone knew any better and made his way back into town.

Now that he was fully clothed he could enter stores. Shitty game wouldn't let people who weren't at least wearing shirt,pants and shoes into a store. Something about a decency check.

That wasn't on his to-do-list though. What he needed right now was Ryo, and the only way he could do that right now was to head to a tavern and accept one of their dumb missions.

Walking into the tavern, he ignored the weird looks sent his way and walked up the accursed mission board. Hundreds of time spent playing this shitty game had long since ingrained to him which missions were worth it.

Grabbing one off the board he headed towards the counter. He slapped it on the table and the tavern keeper looked at it then at him. "You sure kid? This looks a bit too much for you."

Naruto scowled. "Just tell me where I need to go."

The man just sighed. "Well, kid, if you head a day west of here, you'll come across a town. Inside it, my shipment is stuck their. Mind retrieving it for me?"

"Yes."

**Mission Accepted: Retrieve the Package**

**Rank: D**

**Description: The tavern owner has requested that you head to town west of here to retrieve a package that has not arrived yet. Beware of bandits.**

**Mission Clear Conditions: Retrieve the package and return to tavern owner.**

**Mission Fail Conditions: Failure to retrieve package, failure to deliver package, death.**

**Reward: 1500 Ryo, Exp +100**

Naruto immediately walked out of the tavern after that and started moving west. This mission was one of the easier ones that wouldn't even take a day due to his high stats, but what Naruto was after was the possible encounter with bandits. If he killed them, then he could loot them and if he found there base, then he could loot that as well. And right now he needed all the money he could get so he could get his 'Base' up and running. The things he did for a undisturbed vacation...

...

Naruto reached the town in around 2 hours making it to be close to midday. He didn't encounter any bandits on the way and he was disappointed since that would only mean he only had another chance to encounter them on the way back. If they didn't show up then either, then he would have to manually hunt for them making it more time consuming since the bandit camp appeared at a different place every time.

Heading towards the town tavern, he noticed that people here seemed to be depressed. Frowning, Naruto wondered what was wrong. He didn't remember such an atmosphere the other times he came here when he played. Shaking his head he entered the tavern and moved to the keeper.

The keeper took one glance at him and handed him a package before returning to work. Another weird quirk of the game, it was as if everyone knew to expect him when he took a mission.

Naruto immediately started heading back the way he came, intent on finishing this dumb mission and if the bandits didn't show up. Well he would just have to find them the normal way. Hunt them down.

However his prayers were answered when on his way back, 3 bandits appeared.

"Kukuku, look guys, we found some prey."

"Haha! You're right and he's just a kid!"

"Oh? I'm going to enjoy this then."

Naruto waited as they talked among themselves. He had encountered so many bandits that it was pratically common courtesy for him to let them gloat before he killed them. Besides he was sure they wouldn't be able to scratch him with his current stats. Compared to him their stats were pitiful.

**Generic Bandit # 1, 2, 3**

**Stats: Attack:100, Defense:100, Speed:100**

Naruto frowned. Actually he took that back, that was actually okay compared to his stats but he was a 5 year old, so when he reached their age, he would've at least been triple that at his base level.

"So are you scared kid?"

"Yea! Scared yet?"

"If you leave your belongings behind, we'll spare you."

"Right! Haahaha!"

"Hahaha!"

Naruto looked towards the bandits when they addressed him. Looks like they were done gloating. Shrugging, he disappeared in a burst of speed. The next moment all three bandits heads fell off and Naruto appeared behind them flicking the blood off the wakizashi that he had grabbed from the middle bandit. However he frowned when the wakizashi broke after the blood was flicked off.

"Low-grade steel..."

**Exp +100!**

**Exp +100!**

**Exp +100!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**You have extra Ability Points and Skill Points.**

**You have gained Low-grade Katana x1, Low-grade Dagger x2, Worn Body Armor x3, and 255 Ryo!**

**Congratulations! You have unlocked Passive Skill: Wakizashi Mastery!**

"Add 10 points to speed. Max '**Increased Heal Rate**'."

**You have maxed Increased Heal Rate(3/3) of the Physical Body Skill Tree. You have no skill points remaining.****  
**

**You have unlocked 'Increased Regeneration Rate'.**

"Now then, time to raid that dumb bandit camp...it should be somewhere nearby." Naruto started looking around the area and soon enough he found the camp of the bandits. He stood in front of the entrance and ordered, "Raid Bandit Camp."

**Bandit Camp Raided. You have gained Tent x1, Worn cloth x10, and 500 Ryo!**

Naruto smiled. Looks like had a temporary base now. But it wouldn't do. He was on a vacation and he wouldn't accept anything but the best.

Making his way back towards town, Naruto whistled a tune to himself while wondering what she was doing watching him.

...

Up in the air, Fubuki Kakuyoku watched as the young boy walked off while whistling. She was coming here to relay new orders to the bandits that Doto had hired but what she saw was their deaths by a kid that didn't look older than 5. Staring at the deceased body of the bandits she started heading back towards the Capital. She would tell Doto that she found them dead. No point in telling him about the boy, since she highly doubted giving him a new piece was a good idea.

...

When Naruto entered town again, he headed straight for the tavern and completed the mission

**Mission Complete: Retrieve the Package**

**Reward: 1500 Ryo, Exp +100**

Once he completed his mission he said, "Room for the night."

**You have lost 50 Ryo!**

When that message popped up, Naruto headed to the 2nd floor and went into the room that had an arrow sign hovering over inside he got into bed and said, "Sleep."

With that Naruto fell asleep.

...

The next day, Naruto got up from bed and headed out of the tavern. His destination was the clothes store. Now that he had some money, he was so getting out of these clothes.

He bought a a black shirt with a white fur lined jacket and some black fur pants. He wanted at least some orange on his person so he settled for a orange scarf that trailed down to his back. Of course he also changed his boots, no way was he going to stay in boots from people going into the mines.

Once Naruto was out of the store he felt like a new man. Checking his remaining Ryo, he saw that he still had 2100 Ryo remaining.

Well that sucked, he needed at least 20000 Ryo to even set up a 'Base' and he was off by at least 18000 Ryo.

Sighing to himself, he started making his way towards the exit of town. Looks like he would be going to the Capital after all. It was where all the casinos were, legal and illegal, which was exactly what he needed. And if he was lucky he would be able to meet Fubuki at the Capital which meant he could ... plot ways to get her to defect in the future via pleasure. Naruto grinned perversely at this. If there was one thing he liked about this game, it was that he could seduce anyone he wanted. Giggling to himself, he lost himself in his daydreams as he thought about what he could do in the future.

* * *

**AN: A quick chapter that explains some stuff while moving along the nonexistent plot.**

**Some explanations: Ability Points are self explanatory while Skill points are for the 'Skill Tree' which focuses on the utility of the Body, Mind and Chakra. Think of them like Passive abilities.**

**The Wakizashi Mastery is also a passive ability, but of a different type. Think of it like a skill that can be learned if he uses the weapon a lot of expertly. Still fleshing out some of the mechanics in my head, so I apologize if things don't add up.**

**Current Stats: **

**Name : Naruto Shiki**

**Age: 5**

**Class: None**

**Current Level: 6**

**Exp till next level: 135/320**

**Unused Stat points : 5 Unused Skill points: 0**

**Strength: 125/1000**

**Intelligence: 125/1000**

**Endurance : 125/1000**

**Stamina: 125/1000**

**Speed: 250/1000**

**Luck: 125/1000**

**Reflexes: 125/1000**

**Acrobatics: 125/1000**

**Chakra: 125/1000**

**Chakra Control: 125/1000**

**Divinity: 125/1000**

**Darkness: 125/1000**

**Skill Tree:**

**Physical: Environmental Resistance : Reduces Environmental Effects by 90% (3/3)**

**Physical: Increased Heal Rate : Increases rate injuries heal by 50% (3/3)**

**Physical: Increased Regeneration Rate : Increases rate injuries regenerate by 10% (0/3)**

**Spiritual: Enlightened: You learn skills quicker by 50% (3/3)**

**Chakra: Reduced Chakra Usage: You use 30% less Chakra in related skills (3/3)**

**Chakra: Improved Chakra Uage: You use 40% less Chakra in related skills(0/3)**

**Current Passive Skills:**

**Wakizashi Mastery(0/3) Sub(10/1000): Improves damage when wielding wakizashi by 1%**

**Current Items: Wolf Meatx1, Wolf Fang x2, Wolf Claw x2, ****Tent x1, Worn cloth x10, Low-grade Katana x1, Low-grade Dagger x2, Worn Body Armor x3**

******Current Ryo: 2100**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto knocked out the last of the thugs that was sent after him.

**Exp +1000**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**You have extra Ability Points and Skill Points.**

**You have gained 500 Ryo!**

**Congratulations! You have unlocked Passive Skill: Taijutsu (Naruto)!**

"Whew. What sore losers. Who cares if you're a black market dealer, you lost, so stop making trouble for those who just want to get on with their lives." Naruto muttered. Moving out of the alley that he had cornered the thugs in, he walked onto the busy street of the Capital of Snow Country which was shaped like a flower and ironically named Yukihana.

Bringing up his stat screen, he added his 15 unused ability points to Chakra. He would need to bring his Chakra to a decent level. Right now he was barely above that of a civilian. He was already missing Kurama, but then he remembered that he had Extra Content on. Which meant Kurama was feminized.

...Well shit. Luckily for him since _she_ didn't live inside his gut, _she_ wouldn't know _she_ was originally male.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at this. If Kurama knew she was originally male then she would probably mess with his bodily functions just to get back at him.

Looking back at the alley he had just walked out of he couldn't help but shake his head. He had gotten to the capital no problem. Oh no it was after he started cleaning out the black market casinos that problems started cropping up. Those dam black market dealers just couldn't let it go that a kid cleaned them out without even trying and started sending thugs after him in hopes of getting their money back.

Too bad for them, Naruto could look after himself. He had mostly avoided the thugs and then grouped them up and knocked them out. It wouldn't have mattered if they caught him anyway, the game automatically converted all his Ryo in digital data or something like that. So in essence he could never be robbed unless he materialized it or owned a house. Which was exactly why right now he was heading towards a Realtor. He had gotten more than enough money to buy a decent house ten times over with all the money he won. The problem was getting them to sell a house to a 5 year old, but he was sure some money would quickly change their minds.

The world was corrupt like that. It was how ninjas could still thrive off their work.

Which was why he was totally unprepared for the pain he felt at the back of his head a second later. Landing on his side, he distinctively heard screaming coming from the civilians around him. Glancing at his attacker, his eyes widened marginally when he saw his attacker was Mizore Fuykama. Which meant Nadare Roga and Mizore Fuyukama was nearby. Sure enough Nadare Roga appeared in front of him and started talking, but he couldn't really hear what he was saying. On the roof behind Nadare, he could see Fubuki looking at him with eyes of ... pity?

He was shaken from his thoughts when Nadare kicked him in the stomach causing him to lurch. Looking back at Nadare he saw him looking at him expectantly. In response he just spat at his face. He watched the spit slowly drip down his face. The last thing he saw was the leg making its way to his face... then nothing.

...

When he woke up again, he was greeted to a multitude of screens popping up in quick succession. Frowning, he started going through them.

**Updates Downloaded: New story lines added. New Content added. New Extra Items added. New Features added. New Systems implemented.**

**New Update is available. Reminder: Will download in one day**

**New Update is available. Reminder: Will download in a week**

**New Update is available. Reminder: Will download in a month**

Naruto kept going through them until they were all gone. At the last screen though, when he looked at the time it was issued, his eyes bugged out when it said two years ago. Just what the hell happened and why was it so dark?

Frowning again, he moved his hands up to his head and felt the bandage wrapped around his eyes. Grasping the bandage, he quickly started unraveling it and when he opened his eyes, he immediately shut them again. Apparently whatever happened to him caused his eyes to fuck up and made him see lines going through everything around him. A screen popped up again.

**Congratulations! You have unlocked Dojutsu: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception!**

Frowning at the message he said, "Description. Mystic Eyes of Death Perception."

**The 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception' is a dojutsu added to Sandbox Mode and the Crossover story line. It grants the user the ability to 'cut' the life of anything the user wants. The cuts are guided by lines seen when the dojutsu is active. Unlock Conditions: Suffer enough damage to head to induce coma.**

Well that explained a lot. Apparently Nadare Roga had hit him so hard that he was in a coma for two years. Naruto would've been impressed if not for the fact that this meant he missed two years of his vacation to that son of a bitch! Trying to turn off his new dojutsu, he was relieved when the lines all over the place disappeared. It seemed that it wasn't permanently active like Kakshi's Sharingan or Nagato's Rinnegan.

"Stat Window."

Looking at his stats, he noticed that some things had changed which was to be expected since he was in a coma for two years.

"Game Progress report."

**You have completed 33% of the whole** **game.**

Well that sucked. Apparently his two year coma caused quite a few updates to happen while he was out. Something he hated about the game. So long as he wasn't dead, the game would continue moving as if it was a normal day. Since he was in a coma, that meant that two years had really passed instead of the day to day resets that happened when he used the 'Sleep' function on a bed.

Naruto frowned again. Now that he thought about it, if Nadare had indeed sent him into a coma, then where the hell was he? Even if he was in a coma, he would need food and water to survive. And judging from the fact that he was bandaged and clothed, he was well-cared for in his coma as well.

He got his answer when the door to the room opened and Fubuki entered with a tray of food. When she saw him awake though, her eyes widened before they returned to normal. Moving over to the bed, she set down the tray.

"So you're finally awake kid. How you feeling?"

Naruto looked at her. "Why am I still alive?", what he really wanted to say was why did she save him and look after him for two years. As far as he remembered, Fubuki, whenever she was with Doto was a supporter who attacked from a long range and was cold to everyone but her team mates. When she was Koyuki though, she was the epitome of a professional shinobi. No where did she ever exhibit concern for others. making a mental note to review the updates more closely, he waited for Fubuki to answer.

"You know kid, normally when someone wakes up from a two year coma they ask 'who am I?' or 'where am I?', not 'why am I still alive?'. And as for why you're still alive, it's because I see your potential and I want to make use of it."

Ah. There was the catch. "And what would you want me to do? I'm only a ... 7 year old now?"

"That can wait. For now eat. I don't know why you aren't suffering from atrophy despite being in a coma for so long, but that's why I said I see your potential."

Okay. This was weird. It was like she was a mix of her professional side and Tsunade's maternal side. He ignored it for now, since he was feeling a bit hungry. Picking up the bowl of soup, he slowly started to eat. As he did though Fubuki kept looking at him which honestly freaked him out. When he was done, he placed the bowls back on the tray and turned to her.

"So what was it that made you save me?"

Fubuki who was still looking at him tilted her head. Naruto couldn't help but admire how she looked. Her pink hair was short as was normal when she worked under Doto, but it still held the same luster as when she had it long when she worked under Koyuki.

"Like I said, it was because I saw your potential. I don't know if you remember but when you killed those three bandits two years ago I was there watching."

Naruto did remember because it felt like it happened yesterday to him. "Okay...? It still doesn't explain why you saved me. Just because I have potential doesn't exactly mean it will come to fruition."

Fubuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're a kid? You sound like an old man right now."

"Who knows."

Fubuki shrugged. "Well another reason why I saved you is because I want you to join me."

Naruto frowned. "Join you?"

Fubuki nodded. "Yes, join me. I wish to liberate this country from Doto's rule and in order to do that, I need strong allies."

Okay... this is new. Fubuki never acted like this before. Well she did but that was only because she worked under Koyuki where she flourished. Now here she was planning a coup d'état. He really needed to see just what the new updates had done.

"And...if I were to refuse...?"

"Then I would have to kill you right now."

"... you're not leaving me with much choice."

"Of course." Fubuki said cheerfully. "I have to make sure no one knows about my plan and the best way to ensure that happens is to take care of all loose ends."

"... I'm a hedonist you know..." He was only here for vacation dammit!

"Okay? What does that have to do with choosing to join me or die here? And how does a kid like you even know such a word?"

"I hear things."

"Okay...? So your decision?"

Naruto thought about it. Whatever the updates had happened during his coma must've been huge for Fubuki to have such a personality shift. So for now he would fish for information, he just hoped his information wasn't outdated.

"Lets say I decide to join. I'm not saying I will, but if. After Doto falls what happens?"

"We place the rightful heir back on the throne." Fubuki answered.

"Rightful heir?"

"Yes. Rightul heir to the throne, Kazehana Koyuki."

Well at least her loyalties were with Koyuki. "And where exactly is this Kazehana Koyuki?"

Silence. And then Fubuki blushed.

"I'm guessing you don't know?"

"I-I'm sure I can find her! I just need more time!" Fubuki was flustered that he had picked up on such an obvious hole in her plan while she didn't.

"Besides, I said I'm a hedonist. So if you let me sleep with you when I'm older, I'll join. I'll even help you look for this Koyuki Kazahana." There. There was no way she would agree to that. The only way she would sleep with him was if Koyuki ordered it.

Which was why he was surprised when Fubuki seemed to think about it before saying, "Deal! Now rest up! I'm going to start you up on training on my spare time! I expect great things from you... now that I think about it, I don't even know your name."

"U-uh, it's Naruto Shiki." Naruto couldn't comprehend her agreeing. Just what was going on!

"I see. Well in that case Naruto, I expect you to recover quickly. I plan on training you on all my spare time until you reach that potential." With that she walked out of the room with tray in hand.

Naruto was left stunned in the room. "What the fuck just happened?"

...

After Fubuki had left and Naruto managed to arrange his mind back into a coherent state, he brought up the update notes from the time he was in a coma. Browsing through the updates more closely he found the reason for why Fubuki was acting the way she did. Apparently the creators of the game decided to add Real Time Interaction or something like that into the game. Basically anything he did could influence the decisions of other characters. And apparently there was an update to the AI, whatever that was, of the NPC's, whatever that was as well, which meant they could make their own decisions based on their mood, level of desperation, etc. instead of following script-like responses like before.

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, after reading through all the update notes, it felt like he had entered a new game. The game was nothing like it was 2 years ago. Some of his information remained true but some had become desolate.

Whatever. At least he found the cause for why Fubuki was acting weird. Now he just needed to get back understanding the new game mechanics.

However when he remembered that he would be going through a training period again he groaned out loud. He hated training periods. Back then all it did was cram all the knowledge he was suppose to learn into his head and the next day three years had passed. It was so annoying! He wanted to slack off those three years instead, he came back the same day he supposedly left.

Resigning himself to his fate, Naruto once more started going through all the updates hoping to figure out the new mechanics.

...

His fears had come true. The moment training had began, all the knowledge he was suppose to learn was crammed into his head and the next moment a year had passed and Fubuki was congratulating him. Though a good thing came out of it.

**Relationship gained! Fubuki Kakuyoku : Teacher/Friend!**

Apparently some of the updates added was a sort of progress bar that told you what sort of relationships you had with people you interacted with.

"I'm surprised that you managed to complete your training in only a year, but I guess that is your potential shining through like I said a year ago."

Naruto could think, _"I don't even know what we learned at all."_

"Well, I officially declare your training as complete. Welcome to the Rebellion."

Rebellion? Wow, she's aiming big. "Uh... so how many other members do we have?"

Total silence.

Naruto's eyes twitched. "Don't tell me it's only the two of us?"

"Ahahaha. Sorry?"

Naruto sighed. It would take awhile to get used to this Fubuki. "Well it doesn't matter. With just the two of us I'm sure we could take on Doto."

Fubuki looked at him sharply. "Don't go underestimating him just because you completed your training. He's still leagues ahead of us."

Well he guessed that was true. To fight Doto he would need to bring his stats up to mid-Jounin level at least. Right now he was around low-Chunin to mid-chunin at best. He also needed to redistribute his ability points since thew new updates changed quite a bit around and he still hadn't checked his skill point yet.

"Right, sorry. So what's the plan now?"

"Hm. We find allies and consolidate our power before we strike down Doto."

"Um... how do we plan on finding allies? You're one of Doto's personal bodyguards. I don't think anyone would join you in fear of you acting as a double-agent."

"...In that case we find allies elsewhere!"

Naruto just sighed.

"And who would find these allies? You? or Me?"

"You of course! I didn't train you for a whole year just so you could laze around! Besides this should fit your hedonistic personality! You can go around trying to get into other peoples pants instead of mine this past year. I already promised you I would once we overthrow Doto."

Naruto twitched at this. What? His hedonistic personality? Just what the fuck had he been doing this past year?!

"So good luck! I have to get back to Doto before he starts questioning what I've been doing." Fubuki prepared to leave but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait! How will we keep in contact?"

Fubuki looked at him like he was an idiot. "Don't tell me you already lost the device I gave you that sent messages did you?"

"Eh?" Naruto was confused.

"You know, the one where it's powered by electricity?"

"Oh. Oh! Okay." No! Not Okay! What the fuck is it! Fucking time skips.

"I'm off! Keep an eye out for Kazahana-sama as well!" With that she flew off.

**Congratulations! Fubuki Kakuyoku's house can now be used as a base!**

Well at least there was a ray of sunshine. Walking back into Fubuki's house he headed towards the room he had been staying in. Stepping in he called out, "Materialize Current Inventory except Ryo."

Instantly a load of stuff clattered onto the floor. Kunais, Shuriken, some Explosive Tags, Ration Bars, the whole ninja kit. And there on the floor next to a pair of Hunting Knives was a rectangular machine of some sort. Picking it up, he fiddled around with it until he saw the send message function and the mailbox function. Along with a gallery that contained a photo of Kazahana Koyuki when she was 10 or so. Turning it around, Naruto noticed that a chakra converter seal was inscribed on it. Well that would explain how it powered itself.

Placing it down, he started inspecting the tools he had been given over the time skip. Everything was standard issue for a Genin, so he guessed this was the starter kit that he always received whenever he became a ninja. Though the Hitai-ate was missing and the Hunting Knives weren't standard issue. Picking them up, he was surprised to see that one of them was named and was therefore a unique weapon. Looking at the name he saw that it was called _7 Nights_.

"Description _7 Nights_." A screen then popped up in front of him.

**'7_ Nights_' A dagger that can cut any demon regardless of their defenses. Use Requirements: Dojutsu: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (500/1000). Unlocked when the user awakens from coma and gains Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.**

Well that was helpful. He guessed that the other knife was so that he could get accustomed to using one until he could use _7 Nights_. Picking up all his tools, he placed them all in the ninja pouch he had.

"Stat Window." Now it was time to re-add all the Ability Points that had been returned after the update.

**Name: Naruto Shiki**

**Age: 8**

**Title: Hedonistic Revolutionary, Unofficial Genin**

**Current Bases: Fubuki Kakuyoku's House**

**Current Level: 2**

**Current Exp: 960/1000**

**Unused Ability Points: 1010 Unused Skill Points: 12**

**Strength: (100)*/1000**

**Endurance: (100)*/1000**

**Agility: (100)*/1000**

**Luck: (100)*/1000**

**Chakra: (100)*/1000**

**(00)* = Base Stats**

**Current Skills:**

**Special: Doujutsu: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (1/1000)**

**Passive Mastery: Wazakashi Mastery (1/1000)**

**Passive Mastery: Taijutsu (1/1000)**

"Well...this is much easier. Less stats to add to. Now then... what to add." On one hand he could max a single stat but he was sure if he did it would bite him in the ass later. So for now he settled for adding 200 to each stat while adding the extra 10 to Agility. Speed never failed him and he doubted it would start anytime soon.

"Now then, time to check the skills to see what changed." Opening the skills screen he was surprised with all the new changes that he witnessed. No longer were there skills that were maxed in 3 points. Now there were specializations in all sorts of categories. "Chakra Control...Taijutsu...Ninjutsu...Genjutsu...Kenjutsu...Assasination...Seduction...etc. Wow there sure are a lot. Hm...?" Looking at the note at the end of the screen his eyes widened.

**All Specializations can be unlocked without skill points. To do so, just clear the unlocking conditions. Also using skill points to unlock skills will cause the skill to start with 100 mastery and each subsequent skill point adds another 100 mastery up until Mastery. Sub-skills will be unlocked when a certain level of mastery has been reached.**

Well that certainly made things easier. Looking through the specializations, he decided to add three points into Chakra Control and Genjutsu. This way he would have enough control to walk on trees and water while also being able to enhance his bodies performance with Chakra while three points in Genjutsu would allow him to weave Genjutsu's capable of ensnaring Genin who weren't perceptive of their surroundings. He also added a point into Ninjutsu so he could use the Academy Three. The rest was added into Fuinjutsu. Despite not being an Uzumaki in this mode, he still loved Fuinjutsu and knowing Fuinjutsu _always_ came in handy. From creating storage scrolls to creating barriers. The sky was the limit.

With that done, he closed the skill screen. "Open Extra Items List." Appearing in front of him was a new screen. This one containing all the Extra Items he unlocked before the updates of the game hit. Now he still had the items from before but there were a multitude of blank spots denoting a locked item. Shrugging he selected 'Magatama Necklace of the Six Paths' and 'Training Seal' and materialized them. The necklace materialized in his hand while seal materialized itself on his chest right below the heart before fading away.

Placing the necklace on, he instantly felt the effects of the necklace. Smiling to himself he closed the Extra Items list and looked out the window. "Guess I'll start my vacation now. Fubuki won't mind if I go through the entire Elemental Nations under the pretense of searching for Princess Koyuki now would she." He then giggled perversely to himself thinking of all the hotsprings. Truly a hedonist.

* * *

**AN: Reread chapter 2 and decided to change it a bit. But since I needed a time skip, this was the perfect way I could think of.**

**Current Stats**

**Name: Naruto Shiki**

**Age: 8**

**Title: Hedonistic Revolutionary, Unofficial Genin**

**Current Bases: Fubuki Kakuyoku's House**

**Current Level: 2**

**Current Exp: 960/1000**

**Unused Ability Points: 0 Unused Skill Points: 0**

**Strength: 200+(100)*/1000 : 300/1000**

**Endurance: 200+(100)*/1000 : 300/1000**

**Agility: 210+(100)*/1000 310/1000**

**Luck: 200+(100)*/1000 300/1000**

**Chakra: 200+(100)*/1000 300/1000**

**(00)* = Base Stats**

**Current Skills:**

**Special: Doujutsu: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (1/1000): Allows user to 'cut' the life of anything they see. As mastery increases, so does the limits of what can be cut.**

**Passive Mastery: Wazakashi Mastery (1/1000): Increases damage done when wielding a wakizashi by 0.1%**

**Passive Mastery: Taijutsu (1/1000): Increases Taijutsu damage by 0.1% **

**Chakra Control (300/1000): Allows walking on solid surfaces and water, and augmenting the body with Chakra**

**Ninjutsu (100/1000): Allows for the Academy Three**

**Genjutsu (300/1000): Allows for the weaving of Genjutsu's that can fool Genin who aren't perceptive**

**Fuinjutsu (500/1000): Allows for the creation of various seals. Limited to Storage Scrolls, Explosive Tags and Elemental Absorption Scrolls.**

**Currently Equipped:**

**Magatama Necklace of the Six Paths : Allows for the communication of the user between Bijuu's and adds a calming effect to your attacks against Bijuu.**

**Training Seal: Grants 10 Ability Points instead of 5 on level up and increases Mastery gain by 50%**

**Current Ryo: 137500**


End file.
